jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (novel canon)
This timeline shows the sequence of events according to Michael Crichton's novels Jurassic Park and The Lost World. Timeline 1958/59 *Martin "Marty" Guitierrez is born. 1978 *Dr. Alan Grant starts the at a digsite near Snakewater (Montana). *Tim Murphy, John Hammond's first grandchild, is born. 1979 *The Hammond Foundation leases Isla Nublar from government of Costa Rica. *Dr. Grant discovers a couple of s. 1981 *Lex Murphy, second - and last - grandchild of John Hammond is born 1982 *Donald Gennaro starts to work for the Cowain, Swain & Ross firm. One of his first assignments is to help John Hammond to found the InGen corporation. 1983 *Dr. Grant publishes his findings concerning the communal nesting habits and the of dinosaurs. *'September' - Hammond and Gennaro begin to gain funds to found InGen. 1984 *Norman Atherton, the scientist Hammond wanted to supervise his project, dies of heart cancer. *Hammond asks Henry Wu to supervise his project. *'March' InGen pays Dr. Grand $12,000 for information about the eating habits of dinosaurs. 1985 *Dr. Grand gives InGen the requested information. *Last time Lex says "aminals".Jurassic Park (novel), page 210 (Novel bundle edition). *'November' - Hammond and Genarro have raised $870 million. 1986 *Biosyn release a bio-engineered on a farm in Chile. *Howard King starts to work for Biosyn and meets Lewis Dodgson. 1987 January *InGen starts the construction of Jurassic Park. John Arnold is appointed as Chief Engineer. *First viable juvenile dinosaurs are created. Needed equipment is developed. *InGen buys Millipore Plastic Products, a firm that had recently patented a plastic suitable for use as synthetic eggshells. *Martin "Marty" Guitierrez starts to work as a field biologist at the Carare National Park (Costa Rica). * Lewis Dodson convinces a genetist to quit Cetus for biosyn 1989 August *John Hammond's daughter's divorce begins. Thursday, 17 *Morris, an EPA lawyer investigating the Hammond Foundation, questions Grant and Sattler about their involvment with John Hammond and the InGen Corporation *John Hammond contacts Grant via phone and agrees to pay him twenty-thousand dollars a day for three days to visit his park. The same payment would go for Sattler. Friday, 18 * Grant, Sattler, Malcolm, and Gennaro go to Isla Nublar to inspect Hammond's Park *Approx. 7:00 PM: Nedry sabotages computer systems; within minutes the Land Cruisers are attacked *9.30 PM: Power back on *Grant and Tim see the full moon Saturday, 19 *5.00 AM: Grant arises *8.00 AM: All systems back online *10.00 AM: Grant and kids at the waterfall *Costa Rica Napalm Bombing Monday, 20-?? *Grant, Sattler, and the other survivors are put in a nice hotel and questioned thouroughly *Martin Guiterrez, an American doctor working in Costa Rica tells Grant about unknown animals in the Ismaloya Mountains and jungle 1990 *Ellie Sattler marries in Chicago.Jurassic Park (novel), page 234 (Novel bundle edition). * Scheduled consturction of Jurassic Park: Europe and Jurassic Park: Japan should of begins * February - Ian Malcolm gets out of intensive care 1994 * august - Ian Malcolm gives "Life at the Edge of Chaos" talk at the Santa Fe Institute 1995 *'February 10' - Levine is arrested for driving 120 in a 15 zone. He loses his driving licence and is given community service; and starts teaching at Woodside Junior High. *Isla Sorna Incident Sources Category:Timeline Category:Events